Emily and ... the Tell-Tale Heart
Emily and ... the Tell-Tale Heart is the 5th episode of Emily Owens M.D series. Summary STANDING FIRM OR TRYING TOO - When a drug impaired patient in the ER embarrasses Emily, making her the laughing stock of the hospital, she tries to take Dr Bandari’s advice to be tougher. Emily and Will discover that their teenage patient needs a partial liver transplant, but when neither parent is a match, a shocking secret is revealed. Meanwhile, Cassandra tries to get some intel on Will by being nice to Emily, while Tyra sets Emily up on a date with her ex without Emily's knowledge. Harry Lennix guest stars. Howard Deutch directed the episode written by David Babcock. Recap Spoilers ahead Quotes Emily: The truth is, guilt's not all bad. Sure it makes you do things you might not want to do, but it serves as a moral compass. It keeps us on course...so yeah, maybe guilt keeps us in check. that doesn't mean it's not a huge pain in the ass. Cassandra: Emily First, there's nothing wrong with guilt. I mean, right now I'd like to walk away and leave you here feeling bad because then maybe you'd mess up in the OR or something, but I'd feel bad about that. So instead I'm telling you everyone knows you're a good person. It's incredibly annoying. So clearly, whatever you did, you had good intentions because that's just who you are. Cassandra: You're such a ridiculous person, Pitts. Why is it that I'm being so nice to you if you can't do me one simple favor? Emily: Cassandra, how is it that you always know just what to say? Will: Well, what do you know, you think you know someone, then you find out she keeps a penis in her locker. Emily: Seriously, could Albagetti be more immature? Tyra: I'm no expert but the detail work is stunning. Tyra: You can make nice conversation, right? You're not going to be all dull and 'which movies to do you like' and 'I think Greek yogurt's overrated,' right? Emily: I can improve on that. Emily: Will What do you mean I have a break-bad-news face? Emily: You told him I'd go out with him? Tyra: It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to put out or anything. I mean, I'm sure he'd appreciate that, but that's totally up to you. Emily: What's up, Cassandra, why are you being nice? Cassandra: Oh, fine, I need a favor. Emily: Ignore feelings of guilt. Cast Main Cast *Mamie Gummer as Emily Owens *Justin Hartley as Will Collins *Aja Naomi King as Cassandra Kopelson *Kelly McCreary as Tyra Dupre *Michael Rady as Micah Barnes *Necar Zadegan as Gina Bandari Guest Cast *Michelle Harrison as Jessica *Yoshie Bancroft as Nurse Sunny *Mark Ghanimé as Jamie Albagetti *Catherine Barroll as Joyce Barnes *Chris Coy as Connor *Marcus Coloma as Rick *Tanya Clarke as TBA *Lane Edwards as Luke *Christine Willes as Nurse Video Gallery Tell Tale Heart_1.jpg 00669040c81.jpg 006690302e6.jpg 0066906025e.jpg 00669050608.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes